totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Serena,'' 'labeled The Voodoo Doll, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme.' Factfile *'Full Name: Maria Serena Mc.Flinn *'Age: '''16 *'Date of birthday: 'October 31st *'Likes: Hot guys, money, shoes, precious jewels and gold things. *'Dislikes: '''Poor peoples, nerds, right girls, hometown peoples, bad clothes. *'Known For:' Manipulate peoples *'Why TDE?: Money my friend *'''Quote: '''Friends are for weak people equal with love. Biography Born in Cuba, Serena was raised with her family and a younger sister. As a child, she never recieved attention due to the fact that her parents love her sister more. Serena is a vindictive, competitive, and attractive girl who will do anything for money. She signed up for Total Drama Extreme, because she wants to use the money for become better and richer than her sister. Coverage Total Drama Extreme First Impressions *Alexis: Ugh! She is sooooo ugly. *Arturo: Idiot. *Ben: I don't know how can Lauren likes him. *Boxe: no comments. *Cassie: The shortened? enter in this show, what the directors are thinking. *Colt: Ugly one. *Damien: He's kind cute for one dumb. *Daniel: Disgusting. *Demi: Same as her brother. *Destiny: Oh she's soooooo evil (sarcastic), I'm sooooooooo scared of her bad hair. *Dex: Nice. *Drew: Ugh, he is human? *Erick: Hottie, but I don't care anymore. *Joey : Ha, just an idot can fallin in love for Kelsey. *Julian: ... Bad style. *Jadus: What a ridiculous name. *Kelsey : No comments, I don't speak about losers. *Kaylee: So much pink, girl you try orange dresses? *Lauren : One word BFF! *Lily : Nice try with the poor look. *Luke: How much not bad boys have in this show??? *Mallory: Kind nice. *Mariah: Friendly, but I don't like her boyfriend. *Malik: Hey guy, change your hair. *Max: Malik? serious?! *Matt: Oh finally a nice person. *Ronnie: She hates Skyler, and... what more? *Sienna: no comments *Skyler: Really? *Samantha: Another no-one on the show! Interview Hello, Serena. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Serena: '''Nothing, I just know that they will acept me. Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? '''Serena: No one. Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? Serena: '''These losers? They're not a team. Do you have a crush on anyone so far? '''Serena: Maybe, but I prefer don't speak about him. What are your strategies on the game? Serena: Mannipulation, it's everything to win the game. How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Serena: Buy shoes and another girly things. Online Interview What's your best quality? - Everything, I am perfect. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) Pop Duh, it's obvious.Orange Titanic sushi Describe your craziest dream - I was sitting in a chair when I saw my friends they not saw me and I felt I had been replaced by Dorotty. Best memory from childhood? -When I took my braces. Most embarrassing moment at school? - When my mother ended up putting cheese on my sandwich and I ate, but then I started to swell and turn red. was horrible. Ten years from now what are you doing? -I'll be the richest woman in the world. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - With Boxe. But do not think is love, I'll be pulling his head. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - It's not yet my time. Gallery Trivia *She's not in her original version *She's one of the other characters of this show who has everyone on enemies relation. The other are Destiny, Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Ca.Vi74